


Sudden Death

by Snuf



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Hypnotism, Injury, Major Character Injury, Psychological Torture, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuf/pseuds/Snuf
Summary: Detective Randolph Bell is faced with 3 cases of suicide all on the same day. Cain rules it as suicide, but Bell thinks there's more behind it. It's up to him to see how far he can dig into the case before he gets the answers, or possibly dies trying.
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Kudos: 22





	1. Why Kill yourself?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenInShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInShadows/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Things She Left In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840654) by [WrittenInShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInShadows/pseuds/WrittenInShadows). 



> All credit for this fic goes to WrittenInShadows for the amazing idea and even better AU. You should go check out their fic which sparked the inspiration at this URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840654/chapters/54589348
> 
> Enjoy this fic and go check out the other fic above in the URL! ^^^

The pen drummed on the desk as the bored detective Randolph Bell eyed his computer screen and the door, making sure he would know if anyone came in with a new case. His computer screen was pulled up on the Atlanta NEWS that was constantly being refreshed, in hopes of finding a new story worth his time. He was hungry for a story, any kind of story. Murder, Missing persons, theft of a valuable jewel, anything along those lines. 

By the time the rookie detective came in with a case, Bell's head was on the desk and the drumming of the pen had stopped. 

“Detective Bell, we have a case.”

Bell’s head popped off the desk at the word “case.” “It’s about damn time. Hit me with it.”

“Multiple people found dead strung out around the area. Death’s ranging from bullet to the brain, stab to the heart, and a jump off a bridge. All weapons were found by the victims' bodies if they used it to kill themselves, but that’s all that’s been observed for now.”

The rookie handed the 3 case files to Bell who took it eagerly and flipped through the information. This was definitely worth his time. “I’ll take all of these.”

The car ride was silent. Bell rode in the passenger seat while his asshole partner, Barrett Cain, drove the car. Bell leaned his head against the window, mind elsewhere. His mind normally wandered whenever things were quiet and he had no reason to be present. For this daydream, it wandered to Kit, his wife. She was working at the hospital right now. If he was still there, he would be with her right now maybe scrubbing into a surgery or just having a nice chat. But things had changed since his time at the hospital, and now they lived in a small town and Bell no longer found joy in working at the hospital and doing what he used to love so much. Now he was a detective, solving murders and interrogating potential criminals and witnesses.

“Would you like music or something? It’s kinda awkward here. I’m turning on some music,” Cain said, turning on the radio, knocking Bell out of his daydream. Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie started to boom in the car.

_ “Under pressure that burns a building down. _

_ Splits a family in two. _

_ Puts people on streets.” _

Bell wasn’t really a huge David Bowie fan, but he liked Queen enough to whisper the words as the song went through. There was no way he was singing in front of Cain. He found it hard enough to sing in front of Kit.

\---

They pulled up to the crime scene which was on the side of a very long stretching road in the middle of nowhere. Yellow caution tape was strung around the area, and police cars lined the area. Bell got out of the car and began to walk to the scene. He walked under the caution tape and pushed his way around police officers to get to the body. He finally made it to the front to find a person, on their back, and eyes wide open. A huge bullet hole was seen right on his temple, and dried blood crusted his head and stained the soil and grass below him. The gun laid next to the man's left hand, covered in blood. Bell keeled next to the dead man and observed the gruesome sight. It looked like a suicide for sure, but you can never be too certain by just tearing back the first layer of the potential murder. 

“Looks like no sign of struggle, but why kill yourself here? On the side of the road? This road stretches pretty damn far, and the only reason you would be taking it is to leave or enter. This man is on the side driving out, which means he was going through town, or he lives here and he's taking a trip out.”

“Talking to yourself again Randy?” Cain said interrupting Bells train of thought.

“That’s how I think best, now shut up, and don’t call me Randy… Shit! I lost my damn thoughts!” Bell got up and walked around the body, looking for anything extra unusual, trying to get back in his rhythm. “Son of a bitch. Thanks a lot Cain,” Bell sneered at Cain before turning to the chief police officer. “Can I take a look in the car?”

The police officer nodded and Bell showed himself to the car. He opened the drivers door and peered inside. There was a Dr. Pepper can in the cup holder, and the victim's phone sat in the other cup holder. He moved to the back seats and saw a suitcase lying in the back seat. “He was definitely going somewhere, but I’d guess it as a small little week trip, judging by how much baggage he has.” Bell then moved to the trunk and opened it up to find nothing but a spare tire. Bell slammed the trunk and moved to the suitcase in the back seat. He opened it up to find clothes and toiletries bunched in the bag. After a basic skim over the contents he closed it and began to write notes on his pad.

\---

“This is a suicide, that’s it. There’s seriously nothing big about this at all. I don’t even know why we’re wasting our time with this,” Cain said, getting into the passenger seat, and Bell hopped into the driver's seat.

“If this is suicide, then why didn’t he just do it at home? And why did he have a bag packed like he was going somewhere? It makes no sense as to why he would kill himself here. Now enough talk. Let's move onto the next scene. It’s not too far from here.” Bell started the car and they wheeled away from the crime and drove to the next one.

\---

“Stabbing in the heart with a stick? Now that’s not the best way to go out,” Cain said while looking at the woman propped against the tree with a sharp stick shoved into her chest and blood staining her sweater.

Bell looked at her surroundings. This woman was in the park, probably taking a night stroll judging by the way she dressed (Sweater, scarf, jeans, and warm boots.) “out of nowhere she just decides to grab a stick and stab herself? How strange. There’s no sign of struggle, same with the previous man. They just found the impulse to kill themselves? Now that seems a bit off. Especially stabbing yourself with a stick seems like a bad way to die. It’s a very painful death.”

“We have a team taking DNA off the stick to make sure that there was no sign of foul play, but I think this was also a suicide. Can’t we just rule this as a suicide and be done here?”

Bell ignored Cain's complaints. “We won’t know if it’s suicide or not until that DNA scan comes back, so until then I say lets move onto the next one.”

Bell walked to the car, Cain not far behind.

\---

Bell and Cain stared off the side of the bridge and looked down at the shore where a dead body lay, skull cracked in the back because of the impact from the jump.

\---

“Watch your step old man. I don’t want you slipping and breaking that melon of yours,” Cain said, as they scaled the hill on the way down to the shore.

“You should be the one to be nervous. I don’t think that body of yours can hold that big head you’ve got, even if you were on flat ground.” Bell knew Cain could care less if he slipped and died on the spot. He may even pop a bottle of champagne in celebration of his death. He would never admit it, but Bell knew Cain hated him.

They made it to the shore and walked to investigate the body that was surrounded by police.

“This kid was listening to music when he jumped. Now why would he do that?” Bell said looking at the Walkman that was broken in the sand and big rocks.

“Maybe he just wanted to listen to his favorite music before he died. I know I would want to listen to my music before I die.”

“Your death wouldn’t be optional. I’m assuming you’d die of old age or natural disaster because you love yourself too much to kill yourself. This kid wanted to kill himself, and I feel that music is the last thing he would want.” Bell looked at the cassette tape that popped out of the Walkman from the impact. “I don’t think one would listen to Beastie Boys before they committed suicide.”

“You never know. They could totally jump while listening to Beastie Boys.”

Bell shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t really think so. It feels off to me.”

“This one is definitely a suicide. What kind of killer would throw someone off a bridge that everyone walks on and attracts the most damn attention in this town?”

“That’s what I was thinking. A killer wouldn’t just throw someone off of the most famous bridge in this town, but for some reason it feels like this kid, along with the other two had an agenda. They were in the act of doing things and they suddenly just kill themselves. It makes no sense at all. The first guy was taking a trip, the woman going for a night stroll, and the kid. Probably just taking a walk to maybe a friend's house and listening to his music on the way there. There’s definitely more behind this, and I’m going to figure it out.”

  
  


This was just the beginning. They barely just skimmed the surface of this case.


	2. Walking Grenade With The Pin Half Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell and Kit talk about Bells obsession with cases and how he’s not putting her first.

Randolph viewed the files and went over the photos again for the 20th time in a row that night. Kit was working a late shift at the hospital, so he knew she would be home late tonight. She would normally tell him to come to bed and get his head out of the files, but he would always push her away and tell her to go to bed without him. He had to admit, he always thought of himself as an ass after he would push her away. He would just lose his temper so quickly. He would go to work, have to deal with others problems, solve muder cases, deal with idiots, look at dead people left and right, and come home and be a walking grenade with the pin half out. The pin would fall out of the grenade when he got home and he would blow up on Kit. Why would he do it? Maybe because she was the only one who took his shit? Maybe she ignored his snappiness. Maybe she was doing it because she loved him.

Bell was knocked out of his thoughts when the door unlocked and Kit stepped inside the home. Bell’s eyes moved to the kitchen clock where he saw that an hour had passed since he zoned out and started thinking about his temper.

“Why are you still awake Randolph? Do you have a case?”

Bell was still stuck in his thoughts, but he soon snapped out of it. “Yeah. I got a new one- actually three new cases today. All suicides, or anyway that’s what Cain says, but I don’t think so.”

“Well I say you should take a break. I know you’ve been at this for at least an hour. Come up to bed and look at it later with fresh eyes and maybe something will click in that mind of yours,” Kit said as she hung up her scarf and coat, then walked to his side and began to run her fingers through his hair.

Bell closed his eyes and sighed. Going to bed with Kit sounded amazing right now, he wasn’t going to lie, but he needed to figure this case out. “I can’t,” He said, pulling away from her fingers and hunching over the files again. “I have work to do. These innocent people died and I am the only one who can help them.”

“Well I think you could at least take an hour break and just come lay with me in bed. It’s not that hard to take your eyes off of a piece of paper and look at your wife for once.”

“You just don’t get it do you?” Bell snapped at her, still not taking his eyes off the case files. “These people! See these people?” Randolph rounded on Kit with three pictures in his hand, Kit could only assume as the three suicide victims. “These people need me!”

“Well I need you too!”

“Then wait your damn turn.”

That hurt Kit, and Bell immediately regretted saying it. She left his side and stomped off to their room at an incredible pace.

“Kit! I didn’t mean it like that! Hold up-”

“Then what did you mean?!” Kit lashed out, tears rolling down her face as she rounded on him, stopping him in his tracks.

Bell opened his mouth to give a reason, but he couldn’t find one.

“That’s what I thought. Your Goddamn job is the only thing you worry about these days. It’s always ‘I can’t talk right now, I have a case,’ or ‘go to bed without me, I have a case.’ It’s fucking tiring! Do you even care about me? You haven’t asked me how my day has been in weeks! You haven’t touched me in weeks! You haven’t even smiled in weeks!

I should’ve kept you at the bloody hospital. Maybe that would’ve kept you somewhat alive in our relationship! At least when you had your hospital job you would actually talk to me and smile. Ever since this detective job you’ve been on edge, bitchy, and cruel… I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore. Go back to your case like you always do and forget about all of this. Sorry for wasting your time.” With that, Kit walks to their room and closes the door and locks it, leaving Bell alone in the hallway, tears filling his eyes.

He felt horrible inside and it nauseated him. He has been treating the one person who loves him like shit. She gave him her time after a rough day at work and he gives her shit. He can’t even remember when he last woke up in a bed next to her. He always fell asleep at the table on the case files, or on the couch because he was too lazy to go to the bedroom.

“Well done Randolph. You’re a fucking moron,” Bell said to himself as he wiped his teary eyes with his palm.

He made his way to the kitchen and checked the fridge, trying to pass time and get his mind off of the guilt. After finding nothing in the fridge, he looked over on the table and saw the case files. Did he dare go look at them again tonight? He hesitantly made his way to the dining room seat and looked at the files in front of him. Before he knew it, he was lost in them again, and a good hour passed before he drifted off to sleep at the table.

Kit opened her door at 4 am, surprised that Randolph hadn’t knocked on the door and asked to come in. She made her way to the kitchen and looked straight at Bell who was passed out, head down on the table. She shook her head in disgust and almost thought about smacking him awake. She ended up deciding against that idea and instead she wrapped a blanket around his sleeping form. She planted a kiss on his head before going back to her room to try to get another hour of sleep in before she left for an early shift of work.

She never got that hour in, and instead lied in bed awake with a cold space next to her that should’ve been filled by Randolph.


	3. Where Your Questions Get Answered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell goes to the place where all of the victims had a connection. Cain regrets trying to one up Bell and he has to try to save him before it’s too late.

“Didn’t sleep well last night huh?” Cain said, walking into Bell’s office, waking the sleepy Bell. Truth be told, going to sleep at the table was a bad idea. His neck, back and head throbbed from the horrible position and he was woken up at 5 am by Kit getting ready, not caring that she was loud. He deserved the pain honestly.

“No, I didn’t,” Bell said as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Cain. “What’s the news so far? Anything new?”

“Well we’ve grabbed some family members and they ended up telling us some pretty important shit.”

“Spit it out then. I don’t have all day.”

“Well, basically we traced back their steps and what they were doing before their deaths, and turns out they all visited the same place within a 3 hour time stamp.”

“What place?” Bell said, rising from his chair, not taking his eyes off of Cain.

“It’s a weird place not too far from here. Take a look for yourself, I have better things to do.” With that Cain walked off, leaving Bell in the room with the case file.

Bell opened the file and read through it, his expression going from confusion to deep thought, and back to confusion. His phone began to buzz with the lab on the other side. They had the DNA back and ready with ground breaking evidence on if these were really suicides, or murders. Bell put his phone back in his pocket, grabbed the case file, and walked out into the main area. 

“Cain!” Bell yelled across the room at the man who was almost asleep at his desk. 

Cain quickly jerked awake and looked at Bell from across the room in confusion.

“Looks like you have nothing better to do with your precious time, so why don’t you swing by the lab and pick up the DNA reports?! Thanks!” 

Cain wore a scowl on his face as Bell left the building. He needed to go find this weird place that may be linked to these potential murders.

  
  


\---

“Georgia Fortune Tellers… Where Your Questions Get Answered,” Bell muttered aloud while looking at the case file with the words printed on the first piece of paper in big bold letters. Bell then looked at the building outside that had the same name on the front.

“Well, if I can get more answers, then it’s worth seeing a bunch of crazy people who believe that your palm can ‘read the future.’ just go in there and don’t take any of their drugs.”

Bell never believed in magic, voodoo, palm reading or fortune telling, and he wasn’t going to start believing any time soon. 

He walked into the fortune telling store to be greeted by a ringing bell and multiple eyes on him.

“Yes! Another one has come to see us! Please come here! Take a seat and let us help you!” One of the ladies who worked there ran up to Bell and tugged at his sleeve, ushering him to come sit down. He looked around as the lady dragged him to the seat. There were three people in the room, and he could only assume that they worked there. The one dragging him to the room was overly excited, the other one was smiling and watching while the other one (taller than them all) wore a frown and stared at the floor.

“What brings you in here? We can read your palm!” The lady escorting him to his seat said. She dragged him through multiple curtains until he was in a small room with a table and chairs in the middle with lit candles on it.

“Uhm… I’ll pass, thank you though. I would like to ask you some questions concerning a case.” Bell took out his detective ID and showed it to her. “I’m detective Randolph Bell, and I have the right to ask you questions.”

The fortune tellers eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. “Of course you can ask questions! Do you want me to get my co-workers?”

“Actually they can wait. I’ll talk to all of you individually so I can get all of your stories from your perspective. Take a seat.”

The woman took a seat across from Bell as he took out his notepad and a pencil. “First off, what’s your name?”

“Hilda Saris.”

“Okay, thank you. Did these people by chance visit your store 3 days ago between 2 and 5 pm?” Bell took the photos out of the case file and showed it to her. She took the photos in her hand and looked at all three very closely.

  
“I would love to give you an answer, but I was on break from 2 to 4:30. I would’ve seen them leave if they did, but I didn’t see any of these people leave.”

Bell rubbed his chin and sighed. “Who was working here from 2-5?”

“My friend Liv was here. She doesn’t really talk much. She’s the tall one that you saw when you came in.”

“Can I talk to her?”

“Yeah I’ll go grab her. Sorry I couldn’t help more.”

“It’s fine. Thank you for your time. We can talk later.”

Hilda nodded and left the room to go get Liv, leaving Bell alone in the room. He drummed the pen on the notepad to pass the time.

\---

Hilda walked out to the lobby. “Liv, he wants to talk to you. He’s a detective and he wants to ask about these three people that apparently came in while you were working.”

Liv looked at Hilda and nodded. “Okay. Why don’t you two go on your break for a couple hours or so. It seems that this may take a while and I don’t want you guys stressing over me.”

Hilda nodded and looked at the other woman. “I could use a break. Detective men freak me out. Especially this one. There’s a weird aura coming off of him. A sad aura.”

“Just take your break and I’ll call you when he leaves.”

\---

“So we got the DNA back, and we didn’t find anything but their own DNA on the weapons.”

“Exactly! I knew it was suicide! Dammit Bell, I knew it you son of a bitch.” Cain smiled with pride. He was right! He could rub this one in Bells face until his death and he couldn’t stop him-

The doctor interrupted his pride moment. “But there’s a hitch. We checked their systems, and we found dangerous amounts of mercury, and they were all ingested around the same time. Mercury can cause the condition called erethism, but we know its common name to be the mad hatter disease because they used to put it in hats and it drive people wild up the wall. Mercury exposure can cause delliruim, hallucinations, and in extreme cases suicide, and these three got a load of it in their stomachs, along with some food that was the same in all of them. Whoever did this to them told them to eat it at a specific time. That seems like the only reason as to why they would take it at the same time.”

Cain stopped celebrating his win. This really was murder. The only thing he could think of was that hypnosis place. That was the only place all of those three people visited within the same time frame. He then thought of Bell. He left this morning after he got the name of that place, and Cain could only guess it was to go there, which means he was in potential danger without even knowing it. “I have to go. Thank you for the information.” Cain rushed out of the lab and ran to his car. 

He would never admit it, but Bell was right. Bell even tried to tell Cain about it, but he called bullshit on it. He felt like a moron. It all made sense now. Why the hell would they just kill themselves for no reason. The families said there was no reason that they could think of either. He was being stupid just so then he could one up on Bell, and now Bell could be hurt or dead. He had to hurry.

\---

Bell sat in the room, patiently waiting for Liv to show up. He drummed the pen on his pad to the beat to that Queen and David Bowie song that he heard 3 days ago. It was still stuck in his head, but he didn’t really mind. It was a good song at least. 

Suddenly there was a towel pushed onto his face. He began to freak out as the sweet smell of chloroform filled his system. He tried to pry it off, but he was met with a sharp pain in the back of his head as a huge sharp object struck him which weakened him. His eyes started to roll up into the back of his head, and before he knew it, he fell backwards, unable to keep his head up anymore. Everything faded to black as he fell out of his chair and hit the back of his head on the floor, knocking him out for the next 40 minutes.


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell is trapped in the psych store and is tested psychologically as he has to take a time of reflection about his relationship with Kit while time is running out and his last breath is coming quicker than he thought.

Bell ran as fast as he could through the forest as the monster followed at incredible speed. He looked behind him to try to find the monster, but he ended up tripping over a tree root and falling off the side of the cliff that suddenly appeared. 

He hit the ground hard and rolled. His head made contact with the pit wall, sending sparks of pain throughout his whole body. He yelled in pain and slumped down against the wall in utter defeat.

He heard a thud in front of him, and he opened his eyes to look at who stood before him. Before he could really make out the face of the figure, they were right in front of him, hunched over and making direct eye contact. 

Bell winced at the sight. He was staring at himself, but the other him wore a horrible slash right down his face and blood was pooling out of his wound. His arms were slashed as well.

“Randolph, stop looking so damn scared. You're looking at yourself for god's sake,” said the shredded figure in front of him.

“B-but. Your f-face. It’s-”

“That’s what I was going to talk about next.” He put a finger against his bloody face and tapped the shredded skin. “This is going to be you in the next 20 minutes, unless you knock yourself out of this damn hallucination and wake the hell up.”

“H-hallucination?”

“Are you fucking deaf Randy?” His mirror image swiftly smacked Bell in the face. “Wake the hell up and don’t fall victim to this woman's spells. Get out as soon as you can before it’s too late. Now go!” 

  
—-

Bell jerked awake and was immediately overcome with a pounding headache. “Ow… fuck.”

“Good morning sleepy head. have good dreams?”

Bell looked up, eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light of the room that he wasn’t in before. This room had real walls, not curtains. He was met by a woman in a respirator, who was lighting a candle in the corner of the room.

“Have a good sleep?” The woman said as she lit another candle that looked the same as the other one.

Bell eyed the candles, his mind still in a trance.

“Are you going to answer me? Or are you going to die in silence?”

Bell brought his attention to the woman again. He cleared his throat and weakly said: “I assume you’re Liv?”

“What a great guess detective. Your skills are useful for you after all huh? Since you’re such a wonderful detective, why don’t you find out what’s in these candles. Let me give you a hint: they don’t have a smell, and it kills.”

Bell’s brain started to slowly work again until the gears were back up and running at a decent pace. He thought deeply and stared at the candles. “No smell. Deadly… Mercury,” Bell’s expression turned to horror as he made the realisation. 

“Wow! That sure was quick! Good job detective! Now let's figure out how you’re going to die. Can you figure this one out?”

Bell tried to stand, but he was tied to the chair, arms and legs both strapped down tight. “Uhm… I- I’ll die of… uhm… mercury poisoning. Maybe even you?”

“You’re really good under pressure aren’t you? I wonder why. Let's take a jump into your past why don’t we? You don’t believe in this just like those other three. They came in for fun and look how they ended up? This isn’t a funny deal, and they should’ve known better than to make fun and find it stupid. Enough talk about them. They’re dead, and you’re not.” She took a seat next to Bell and studied his posture, expression, eyes, and body language. “How’s your love life going?”

Bell looked at her, shook his head and looked away. He began to try to work out of the restraints.

“You have a wife don't you? Or a husband. You seem like the type to have either.”

Bell didn’t answer and kept trying at the restraints.

“Did you piss your partner off recently? You send off guilt in huge waves. Wait. There’s fear there too. Now why is that?”

Bell stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “She’s toying with me until I go mad or die or both. I need to try another method,” he thought.

“Hold on. You’re afraid of a… a divorce?”

This stopped Bell right away. “How the hell…?”

“You are afraid that your partner doesn’t like you anymore, but you aren’t doing anything to change your ways. Now that’s a dick move right there.”

“Shut up!” Bell snapped. The mercury was starting to take its toll and he could feel his fingertips tingling and his eye twitching uncontrollably.

“They’re definitely going to divorce you if you keep your asshole nature up Detective. I’ve seen it a million times before. You’re just too damn stubborn to change your ways. Maybe if you weren’t so caught up in your own shit then they would love you and not divorce you.”

“I said shut up!” Bell was tingling all over now and it felt like bugs were crawling under his skin. He needed to scratch them out, but he was strapped down. He growled and shook his pounding head, trying to erase the feeling. His mind was racing frantically as he thought about his options. “I’m slipping. This lady is getting in my head, and I’m going to tear my body to shreds if I get released. I should’ve kissed Kit goodbye longer than I did. I should’ve gone to bed with her. I should’ve hugged her and kept her close through the night. I’m sorry Kit. This is all my fault and I will never be able to apologize.” Tears began to run down his face as he broke.

“That’s right, detective. Cry, it’s all your fault, and never forget it.”

This made Bell cry harder. The pain of the crawling bugs under his skin, the pounding headache, the guilt, and heartbreak made it unbearable. He slammed his head back against the chair and sobbed. He began to slam his head repeatedly against the chair, going harder with every slam. He wanted to kill himself, and he didn’t know if this was the mercury poisoning, or the guilt and pain he felt in his heart. His vision began to blur as he got weaker with every strike to the back of the chair. 

Then he heard the door break open and the sound of screams and footsteps. He was too weak to open his eyes and see that people came to his side and started to let him go. He just wanted to be done with this. All of it. He wanted to die. His arm was free of the restraint and he immediately clawed at his face, digging deep and drawing blood. Hands held his back from his face to stop him. He couldn’t take the pain anymore, and he took one last effort and slammed his head back as hard as he could against the chair, which knocked him out cold.

\---

“Holy shit. We need an ambulance here now!” Cain screamed as he held Bell's bloody head in his hands.

People took Liv out of the room and they blew out the candles. “We have to get out of this room right now! There’s mercury all around here!” One of the officers screamed while ushering people out of the room.

Cain and a couple of officers gently took Bell away from the scene. They carried him outside right when the ambulance pulled up. 

They kept hold of Bell until they could load him onto a gurney and get him in the ambulance.

The doctors began to load back into the ambulance and they were about to close the door until Cain interrupted.

“Hold up! Can you tell me if you think he’ll be alright?”

“Well… chances are probably a 30 percent chance of survival, and he may be brain dead after this. We won’t know until we treat him. We have to go right now, or else those odds are going to drop to even worse than it is already.” With that, they closed the doors and sped off, sirens piercing the quiet atmosphere, leaving Cain behind to watch as it left into the distance until he could no longer see it and only hear the ear piercing sirens fade into the distance.


	5. Stress Free Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit visits Randolph in the hospital, and Randolph apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter sucks. I'd say this was my least favorite one to write. This is the last one so even though it's short, and I think it's kinda fast paced, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)

Kit rushed through the halls of the hospital, in search of her husband. After she heard the news that Randolph was apparently exposed to high amounts of mercury, she rushed to the hospital where he was held. Apparently when they were able to get him under control he woke up and began to lash out again on himself, his mind in a trance. They sedated him luckily, but his injuries were still fatal.

She rushed up to the main desk and demanded to know where Randolph Bell was. The nurse looked up his file and saw he was in surgery and it would take another 4 hours or more to finish up, depending on the fatality of his injuries. She took a seat in the waiting room and waited for him to get out of surgery. 

She hated him right now. She told him to be careful, but of course he didn’t listen, he never listened. That was something she fell in love with when she first met him. His stubbornness and willingness to stand up for himself and those he loved. His courage and strength to protect others. 

There was too much she loved about him to name. She couldn’t lose him. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as her anger was replaced by the fear of losing him. Their last conversation ended with her slamming a door in his face and calling him cruel. There was no way her last words to him were going to be that. “Please be strong. Push through this, Randolph. Please,” She muttered, closing her eyes and putting her head in her hands, tears flowing out at a faster pace.

4 hours later, a doctor came into the waiting room and calls Kits name. She immediately looks up and waves her over, standing up after 4 long hours of sitting. “Is he alright?”

“He’s out of surgery, but he’s drowsy right now. You can still visit him though. I can lead you to him.” 

Kit was led down the hall to Bell’s room, her mind racing with thoughts worrying about what she will find when she walks into his room. Her mind was on his face being all scarred up and bloody, until she saw him. What she found was nothing like what she expected. His head was wrapped up and he had three long scratch marks going over his right eye, swelling it shut, probably from the time he woke up and went crazy on himself again. He was in a lot better shape than what she expected, which was a good thing. 

She walked to his side and took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight, getting a mumble from Bell as he weakly opened his eye, the other one swollen shut.

“Kit? Is that you?” Bell said hoarsely.

“Yeah, I’m here, Randolph,”

Tears began to form at the edge of his one good eye as he began to cry.

“Why are you crying? Are you okay? Want me to call a doctor?” Kit said, afraid that he could be in pain.

“No. It’s not that. I’m fine physically. I just feel so bad for being a jerk.”

“A jerk? You’re not being a jerk right no-”

“No!” Randolph lashed out, clearly on edge. “S-sorry. I mean all those times I ignored you when you came home. The times I never came to bed with you. Those times I would only think about myself. I’m so sorry. I want to be better for you. I don’t want to lose you.” He hung his head and continued to cry.

Kit hugged him, tears streaming down her own face.

Bell continued to sob and repeat “I’m sorry” over and over again, until Kit hushed him and continued to hug him. 

They kept hugging each other until Bell drifted off in her arms. She felt him go limp and she gently released him and laid him back against the hospital bed. 

Kit was shocked. For someone to just wake up from getting their head opened up and apologize for being a jerk at home is crazy. It must really be affecting him if it were to be the first thing he talked about. 

Kit thought about pulling up a chair, but she gave up on the idea and got onto the bed with Bell. She wrapped her arm around him and snuggled into him. 

This was the closest they have been in a long time, but sadly it had to be under these circumstances. 

She was knocked out of her thoughts as an arm was wrapped around her, pulling her close. Randolph opened one eye slowly and smiled at her. He planted a kiss on her forehead and put his head on hers, closing his eyes again. Kit smiled and closed her eyes too. For once work wasn’t an issue, unhealthy obsessions with cases didn’t exist. It was only them and their own company. Bell had not felt this way in a long time. He felt happy and stress free. He smiled to himself and let himself drift off to sleep, but this time it wasn’t him falling asleep at the table over a case file. It was him and Kit in a hospital bed, and truthfully, it was the best sleep he had in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with me with this fic and read it. It means a lot and I never would've finished it if not for all your support. Special thanks to my friends Red and Shan for supporting me and my writing. It means a lot and I hope that I am as supportive as you guys are to me. Thank you.
> 
> P.S. Thank you Shan for letting me write in your AU and use your characters.


End file.
